Juice
by Yukina01
Summary: Kalau Inui Jus itu minuman yg paling ditakuti, maka jus seperti apa yg di sukai Kaido?Eiiitz tapi tetap harus buatan tangan senpainya ini lho...


**Kredit dulu ya :**

**Anime/Manga : Prince of Tennis**

**Pengarang : Takeshi Konomi**

**Jadi sesuai keterangan diatas kalau manga atau anime ini bukan milik ku ^^  
>Pairnya ak pilih InuiXKaido jangan tanya wakakakak~~~*kabur*,suka ajah sich sama pairing ini :D<br>Sekian selamat membaca, terimakasih dan mampir dan ditunggu reviewnya :D**

**Juice**

Tidak ada yang belum pernah sekalipun mencoba cairan yang sudah tidak jelas waranya itu,tentu saja dengan bau menyengat dan rasa yang sangat tidak enak. Sekali dalam sehari pasti saja terdengar jeritan anggotan klub tenis Seigaku karena habis meminum cairan ini. Inui Jus itu yang selalu mereka katakana, minuman unik yang selalu di buat oleh Inui dengan alasan sebagai penambah semangat dan tenaga, walau bagi anggota klub itu seperti sebuah hukuman.

"Inui hentikan membuat benda seperti itu!"Teriak Momoshiro yang sudah terkapar karena minuman mematikan itu.

"Lho memang kenapa?Ini bagus untuk kalian!"Ujar Inui sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bagus apanya….."Tangis Momoshiro sambil megangi perutnya yang mual.

"Tampaknya hari ini rasanya lebih parah dari biasanya ya!"Ucap Fuji sambil melirik rentetan gelas diatas meja.

"Fuji senpai,mungkin kau harus mencobanya sesekali!"Ucap Echizen tiba-tiba,sambil meneguk susu botol jatahnya setiap hari, untuk menambah tinggi katanya.

"Eeeeh….mencobanya ya,kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencobanya?"Ujar Fuji sambil mengambil botol susu dari tangan Echizen dengan nada mengancam.

"Ah tidak usah!"Ucap Echizen gugup sambil mengambil botol susu itu dari tangan Fuji.

"Ayo semua kembali keposisi kalian masing-masing, pukul bolanya dengan benar atau akan ada yang merasakan Inui Jus lagi!" ancam Tezuka dari kejauhan.

Semua anggota berteriak protes tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantah keputusan Tezuka,maka diputuskan untuk melakukan latih tanding. Pertandingan pertama adalah Momoshiro melawan Kaido. Inui sebagai wasit memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan.

Momoshiro melakukan serve pertama yang dapat dibalas dengan mudah oleh Kaido,pukulan demi pukulan terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya "Snake Shot" akhirnya jurus itu keluar juga, jurus andalan Kaido. Dan pukualan itu berhasil masuk.

"Aaaaaaah…..hebat juga ya diri mu!"Ucap Momoshiro kesal.

"Yupz jadi yang membuat kesalahan wajib meminum ini!"Ucap Inui sambil menunjuk minuman andalannya itu.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Teriak Momoshiro histeris.

Inui mengambil sebuah gelas berisikan cairan berwarna ungu kompilasi dengan biru dan hijau baunya menyengat sekali, Momoshiro sudah pasrah akan menerima gelas itu tapi ternyata Inui terus berjalan dan berhenti didepan Kaido.

"Jadi selamat menikamti!"Ucap Inui sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Eh?Kenapa aku?"Tanya Kaido tidak terima.

"Ya kenapa Kaido yang menerima hukuman, aku sih senang-senang saja tapi agak tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi!"Ucap Momoshiro mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Kelengkungannya!"Ucap Inui sambil mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya.

"Eh?"teriak Kaido dan Momoshiro bersamaan.

"Kelengkungannya tidak sempurna, mungkin awalnya terlihat hebat tapi dengan kelengkungan seperti itu akan mudah dibaca musuh"Ucap Inui santai.

"Kau kurang berlatih untuk jurus itu, jadi kau harus menerima ini!"Ucap Inui sambil menyerahkan minuman itu.

"Eh?"Tatap Kaido kesal.

Kaido segera meneguk minuman itu, sedang sekelilingnya melihat dengan tampang tidak enak seakan-akan ada kejadian mengerikan didepannya.

"Aaaaaarg!"Teriak Kaido setelah meneguk minuman itu.

Setelah beberapa lama dan dari kejauhan matahari mulai tenggelam tanda hari sudah mulai malam, menandakan latian anggota Seigakupun sudah selesai. Setelah semua anggota selesai berganti baju, mereka segera berpencar menuju rumah masing-masing. Momoshiro yang selalu mengantar Echizen pulang dengan sepedanya, Oishi dan Eiji yang selalu pulang bersama juga Tezuka dengan Fuji yang masih harus mendikusikan masalah pertandingan, sedang Takashi harus segera pulang membatu ayahnya di kedai sushi miliknya. Kaido selalu pulang sendiri, sesekali dipegangnya perutnya yang masih terasa mual karena minuman tadi. Tiba-tiba ada yang menpuk pundaknya, diapun menengok dan melihat siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah Inui Senpai?" Ucap Kaido setengah kaget.

"Kaido kau terlihat pucat kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Inui khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja"Balas Kaido cepat setengah berbohong, bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja kalau harus meminum minuman beracun itu.

"Ehmmm…mau main kerumah ku?"Tanya Inui tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"Tatap Kaido lugu.

"Yak au main saja hari ini kerumah ku, lagipula ini masih sore kan"Ucap Inui sambil menepuk pundak Kaido.

"Un..boleh saja"Ucap Kaido lirih mnurut.

Selama perjalanan tak satupun kata-kata yang terucap dari keduanya, perjalanan berjalan sangat sunyi dari awal sampu ke tempat tujuan, rumah Inui. Inui mempersilahkan Kaido masuk kedalam rumahnya,hari ini rumah itu kosong tak ada siapapun.

"Duduklah akan kusiapkan sesuatu untuk mu!"Ucap Inui sambil menuju dapur.

Kaido menatap sekelilingnya baru pertama kali dia masuk kekamar senpainya ini, kamar itu tidak besar tetapi terdapat sebuah rak buku yang penuh dengan buku, sebagian besar berhubungan dengan tenis. Kaido mengambil sebuah buku, ternyata itu berisikan sejarah pertandingan tennis tahun lalu, Kaido menatap buku itu tankjub.

"Kalau kau suka buku itu, kau bisa pinjam dan bawa pulang"Ucap Inui.

"Sungguhkah?"Jawab Kaido senang, dibalas dengan tatapan Inui kaget.

"Un…maksud ku terimakasih"Ucap Kaido terbata-bata malu, kemudian segera duduk kembali, semburat warna kemerahan terlihat di sekitar wajahnya, Inui hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah silahkan di minum"Ucap Inui sambil meletakkan segelas jus didepannya.

Kaido hanya menatap gelas didepannya dengan curiga, sesaat Inui tersenyum kecil kemudian berkata "Tenang saja itu jus biasa" Ucapnya segera.

"Eh…bukan begitu, ah mari aku minum"Ucap Kaido terburu-buru, segera dia meneguk minuman didepannya. Ternyata itu jus jeruk, dia baru sadar ternyata senpainya ini bisa juga membuat jus yang rasanya normal seperti ini.

"Ne Kaido…..!"Ucap Inui sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung Kaido, sekarang mereka duduk sambil berlawanan arah.

"Maaf ya tadi siang"Ucap Inui lagi,Kaido terus meneguk jusnya dengan gugup sambil sesekali membuka buku yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

"Mengenai apa?"Tanya Kaido dengan gugup.

"Mengenai jurus mu, aku bukan mau bilang kalau jurus mu tidak bagus, hanya tidak sempurna saja" lanjut Inui lagi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku tau kalau itu masih belum sempurna"Ucap Kaido lirih.

"Ah nanti kita berlatih bersama saja"Ucap Inui tiba-tiba.

"Aku senang sekali kalau kau mau membantu…" Ucap Kaido bersemangat sambil membalikkan badan,sekarang wajahnya dekat sekali dengan senpainya ini. Inui menelan ludah gugup, dirinya terpaku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baguslah, besok berarti kita bisa mulai latihan bersama"Ujar Inui.

"Ah ada jus di bibir mu"Ucap Inui sambil mendekat, sedetik kemudian Kaido dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, Inui menjilat bibir Kaido dengan lembut dan terasa dingi, bisa dirasakan sedikit manis dan asam dari jus yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang!"Teriak Kaido sambil langsung berdiri dan menuju kepintu luar.

"Ah iya hati-hati dijalan, sampai ketemu besok" Ucap Inui tersungkur sambil memegang dagunya menahan sakit akibat terbentur oleh gerakan Kaido yang tiba-tiba.

Sesampainya dirumah Kaido langsung memasuki kamarnya, di telungkupkannya wajahnya ditutupi bantal, teringat kembali apa yang barusan terjadi wajahnya terasa panas tak menentu.

Dan yang paling utama bagaimana dia menatap wajah senpainya besok selama latihan!

Sudah sekian maaf kalau ada yang OOC ini masih part satunya, semoga berkenan….terimakasih dah mau membaca…jangan lupa review ya :D


End file.
